


cleanup

by kyasuu



Series: tumblr things [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: For the prompt: *PROMPT PROMPT PROMPT* idk why but i'm really in the mood for something with tony casually complaining (while they're cleaning up destruction the day after a battle) about being achy and super cold and tired and the others thinking it's nothing until he's dizzy and kind of staggers into Clint, and then they're all freaked out about wHAT IF IT'S THE ARC REACTOR. they calm down once they realize he's not about to die but once you activate mother hen friends you cannot turn it offthe post on tumblr!





	cleanup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



Yeah, this is a huge mess. Tony grimaces as he drags a large piece of rubble out of the way. Stupid Doombots always have to come through and destroy his Tower, don’t they? At least they didn’t bring the whole thing down; there are a few walls destroyed, sure, but the bots had been destroyed before they could do massive damage to anything else.

“Ah,  _fuck_  me,” he sighs when he nearly drops the rubble. The only reason he hadn’t is the fact that he’s wearing his suit. For some reason, he’s feeling pretty lethargic and tired and–yeah, the moment they’re done, he’s going to his bed and passing the fuck out for the next three days. “This is fucking exhausting.”

“Nuh-uh, you are  _not_  getting out of cleanup just because you’re tired,” Clint snaps from where he’s helping Bruce clear stuff out of the doorway. “All of us are and you have the suit.”

“Smooth your ruffled feathers or whatever, Birdbrain,” Tony grumbles. “Let me complain. It’s cold and I’m tired and I’m going to sleep for a week after this.”

He’s not sure how long it takes for them to clean up, but all he knows is that by the end of his, his vision’s swimming, he’s got a nice headache, and he’s ready to fall and not get up like the old man everyone says he is.

Tony steps out of the armor–well. He stumbles out of the armor and into Clint, who starts. “What the  _hell_ –Tony?!” His voice goes from tired and irritated to panicked, but Tony just blinks blearily from where his face is pressed into his shoulder. “Holy shit, dude, you are  _burning_.”

“Mm,” is Tony’s eloquent response, his brain too slow to register what Clint’s saying properly. All he knows is that Clint is comfortable and he wants to sleep, so naturally, he’s going to want to sleep on him–except everyone is a dick, apparently, and they don’t want him to sleep, because he feels someone shaking him awake. “F’ck off,” he whines. “Lemme sleep.”

Clint’s face is too close. From here, Tony can see the panic in his expression. “Is it the arc reactor?” he hears Steve ask, worried, as he feels himself being moved. He doesn’t bother resisting; it’s not like he could even if he were perfectly healthy, so him being this exhausted means he’s no match for them.

“I hope not,” Bruce says quietly, guiding Tony towards the couch–or, Tony  _thinks_  that’s the couch. A bit hard to tell. Evidently, someone gets sick of the glacial pace, because he feels himself being scooped up and then deposited on the couch.

He tries to curl up on his side so he can sleep–because fuck them, he’s  _tired_ –but Bruce keeps a firm hand on him as he checks over him. “When’s the last time you slept, Tony?”

Tony blinks slowly at Bruce. “Pr’bly… two days. Three? C’n I sleep now?” He doesn’t wait for a response, though, his eyelids way too heavy, and lets exhaustion take him.

Later, he’ll wake up to see the rest of the Avengers surrounding him, sleeping in uncomfortable positions around the couch, and once they’re awake, too, they’ll give him a talking to about being  _healthy_ , dammit. But until then, he’ll sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://kyasuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
